Losing Patience
by PKMN Breeder Josh
Summary: When a Cacturne and a Gardevoir have a discussion, well read to find out. GardevoirxCacturne. No Lemon


**Yep I did this...It is not a lemon, but pretty damn close, enjoy I guess,**

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMEMWMWMWMWMWEMWMWEMWMWEMWEMWWE

_'This Is TITS!'_ An extremely bored cacturne thinks to himself in a bored manner, looking out of the fences of his trainer's ranch. "Why can't I go to Kalos with Josh? I'm the very first pokemon he caught and not some punk ass treecko either." The cacturne angrily spat to no one in particular. "It's because he wanted you to have a vacation, enjoy your self. You need to work on being optimistic!" A familiar voice that sounds like a sweet orchestra tell's the cacturne. "I know Cumbia." The catcturne turns to look at his dear friend, Cumbia the Gardevoir or Cumbia De La Garde, her proper name. "Come on Noctus. Let's go to Huntress and ask her to whip up some poffins." Cumbia told the cacturne, who's name is Noctus Chile. "Alright, let's go." The cacturne said with a bit of a smile on his face as he followed the shiny gardevoir. They arrived at a shrub that had christmas lights around it. They then jump on top of the shurb and fall into a cave that is not rocky, but grassy and when you look around, you will see from left to right, an infernape named Brutus talking with a blaziken named Fiery. The next tabel has a glalie named Frost, talking with his wife Blizz the froslass and their son Gale the snowrunt. Then their is a bar, there you will see an ampharos named Elesa, then you see a smeargle named Sketch (**Honestly the best name for a smeargle) **sketching a delcatty named Lili, and a mightyena named Fido. Then finally you see your bartender, Huntress the mawile. "What's up Huntress?" Cumbia asked. "Oh you know, another day, another dollar! So what can I whip you lovebirds up?" She asked with a smirk that grew when she saw the two blush. "P-Peacha Poffin please." Cumbia said very flustered. "Pinap Poffin, thank you." Noctus said quietly. "Coming right up!" And with that the mawile went to the stove. "L-Lets grab a seat." Cumbia said very embarrassed. After waiting five minutes Huntress served the two. "Order up, enjoy!" "Thank you and god bless." The mawile smiled and went back to wake up the sleeping Sketch, who had a cup of whiskey in his hand. After eating there poffins, they gave Huntress one final thanks and went to thier tree. **(In this ranch the pokemone live in tree's, caves, or wherever else a base can be made) '**It's been a long time' Cumbia muses to herself. Thier tree was made into two rooms, one room was the living room where Noctus normally slept, whenever they stayed at thier tree. And the other room was Cumbia's bedroom. She thought it was unfair for him to sleep on a couch, but he insisted it was ok. The living room was a big room that had a tabel made from leaves with matching chairs. Then there was a couch in the room that was red. And there is also a chimchar matt on the floor. It was designed to look like the stomach area of a chimchar's body. "It's been so long since we've been here, hasn't it?" Noctus asked his friend. "Yeah, too long." Cumbia answered. "I'm going to bed, are you?" He asked. "Yes."

**Cumbia's P.O.V**

**(Italics mean dreams, flashbacks,** etc.)_ 'That jerk! I'm gonna kill him!' I thought angrily to myself as I started searching the area for a certain cacturne who just crossed me. "Argh! Where are you, you jerk?!" I yelled and then walked over the hill to see a gruesome sight. The same pokemon that I was furious with, was impaled on a stake. He then turned his head to look at me with red eyes and a malicious laugh, got off the stake and started to stalk towards me, and I was to paralyzed to move. And now he is about to kill me. Now he raises his arm and is about to strike. I close my eyes and wait for the pain. _

*Gasp* I looked around the room, no malicious red cacturne. I jump out of the bed and go to Noctus is sleeping like a baby. I quickly wake him.

Normal P.O.V

"Noctus, wake up." Cumbia pleaded quietly. "Yes, what is it Cumbia?" The dazed cacturne asked still half asleep. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Cumbia asked, thankful that because it was dark he couldn't see her blush. "Sure." Noctus then scooted and let her in. The struggled to find a comfortable position on the couch but finally found one with Cumbia laying on top of Noctus, causing one to blush, the other to get embarrassed, and both to get very horny. "Hey Noct, I can't sleep." She said in an attempt to get him aroused. "Want me to read a bed time story?" He told her very oblivious to what she wanted. She responded with a sigh and then she said "Noctus, I want to tell you something that will change our friendship." "O-Okay." He was getting worried. "Noctus, do you know what love is?" Cumbia asked. "Y-Yes, I know what it is and how it feels. It's how I feel about you, but it wouldn't work. We could never conceive. I don't want you to someone who never got to be a mother." He said very solemnly. "Your right, but that doesn't mean we cannot still have sex. Besides, we wouldnt need condoms because you can't get me pregnant. And we could allways adopt a kid an-" but she was cut off by the lips of the pokemon she was about to confess to, and once she got over the shock, she returned the kiss gladly, and then she deepened the kiss by slipping her tounge out onto his lips, begging to go in, and he gladly returned her advances. They continued the hot heavy kiss untill they need air and by then, Noctus was sitting up with Cumbia straddling him. "Alright I'm done with foreplay, know let's do the naughty things now." She said with a seductive voice that further aroused the cacturne. "I'm want to fuck to, but doesn't it hurt for a girl the fist time?" He asked with concern in his voice. "If I can survive your dark pulse, then I can survive your...nasty plot." She said, once agian with a seductive voice, and the cacturne was about to respond but she lost patience. "Y-You're sure? I don't want to hurt you." "I know, but it's bound to happen at one time or the other. Let's just get it over with." She said.

**It took me three days to write and edit that, please R&R. BYE :)**


End file.
